


I'll be your eyes

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kind of fluffy, am not responsible for any language mishaps that might happen, if I pulled it off as well as I think I did, writing during class in another language yaysies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: 800 words of Threadsisters
Relationships: Iseult det Midenzi & Safiya fon Hasstrel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	I'll be your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write something about dark vs threads. The only decision I had to make was whether I should make it a sweet Baeseult moment or a sweet threadsisters moment.  
> (though it's very possible I'll do a baeseult one eventually)

Iseult had yet to enjoy a whole day of walking arounr Veñaza city. But what had to be done had to be done, and Iseult didn't really get a say in it. It wasn't often that Mathew asked her to get supplies for the shop, and even though he did _ask_ it wasn't much of a question. It was still her job, after all.

Iseult managed to do it quickly with no problems at all. At first she wondered why they didn't let her do it more often, but then she remembered how her and Safi came as a buy-one-get-two offer. 

And even when they didn't do things together, Iseult was still running late because of her threadsister. It could be annoying at times, but Iseult would much rather Safi was the one making her do everything at the last minute than anyone else, and she wouldn't trust anyone else to keep her dear threadsister on track.

Being around Safi was never a bother or a chore, but waiting for her was certainly not something Iseult enjoyed doing. Safi did have a tendency to be late, and Iseult really should have known better than to agree to meet up with her after getting everything she needed to get to the shop.

She knew that if the roles were reversed, Safi would probably go look for her after she had enough of waiting - which, knowing her threadsister, would be after two seconds of impatiently tapping her foot.

But Iseult said she'd wait, so she waited. Eventually, Safi did show up, and it was already dark by the time they started walking back. Safi insisted that they take a shortcut, because she couldn't take the cold for any more than she had to. And since Iseult wasn't a big fan of freezing mid-way, she agreed.

Looking back on it, she probably should've asked which part of the city this shortcut went through. If she had asked, she would've known better than to agree. They simply couldn't walk through that part of the city, not when it was dark. It wasn't necessarily a bad neighbourhood, just... Not a very wealthy one, which meant it wasn't well-lit either, and Safi's shortcut included stairs.

That usually wouldn't be a problem, but with the stairs being a narrow passage between buildings, all Iseult could see around her were threads. Bright, blinding threads. There was no way she could see the stairs when there were so many people, so many _feelings_ around her. 

Usually she could ignore threads with ease, but they simply contrasted with the darkness in a way that made it hard to see anything else.

She told Safi as much, but her threadsister just laughed. "You've got me, Iz."

"I don't see how that's going to stop me from falling," Iseult said.

Then Safi took her hand in her own. "You won't fall. I'll tell you how many stairs there are. You trust me, don't you?"

As sceptical as she was of the idea, Iseult still caved. She couldn't say no to Safi, and especially not when she was calling in trust. 

"Fine. Lead the way." Safi let out a strange sound that Iseult couldn't understand, but her threads were pink with excitement.

"Okay! Okay, here we go," Safi said, taking a step forward. "All right, stairs. Step once." Iseult did. "Twice." Iseult took another step, and though she was still blinded by the colorful mess of threads all around her, she didn't fall. Maybe Safi was onto something. "Three times-"

"Don't you mean thrice?"

"I will literally let you trip over your own two feet if you correct me again." 

Iseult laughed at the obviously empty threat, and while she couldn't really see Safi's face well in the dark, she could almost feel the smile on her threadsister's face. "You wouldn't"

"Try me." Iseult did not, though she considered it. Safi would never really leave her in the middle of "an adventure", which was what Safi called anything from everyday activites to minor crimes. But they were already in for a lecture once they returned to the shop, so it was better not to stall.

"Four time, five times... And now it's kind of flat for a bit." Iseult rolled her eyes at the description, but she couldn't really say anything about it, since the reason Safi said it was to help her. 

"Okay, again. One, two...three...fo-," Safi stopped talking suddenly and let out a pained sound. "Free tip, don't walk into a wall." Suddenly Iseult was glad she passed her up on the offer to help carry the supplies. 

"Isn't all of this free?"

"Only because it's you," Safi said, resuming their walking. "Okay, and that's...five! Now it's flat again."

"All right, you ready for more stairs? One...two...three...four...five, then flat." Iseult was surprised at how well it was actually working. 

And so the next time, she counted along with Safi.


End file.
